101 Days of Fun
101 Days of Fun is a special event that began from June 4th and will end on September 13th. It came because penguins told the Club Penguin Team that their holidays will begin soon. There will be a list of things to do everyday in the Penguin Times. There will be something new to do, discover, and check off every single day. There will be quests for fun, excitement, and creativity. In most of the activities, you will need other penguins to help you. Activities *Day 1''': It's Time For The Epic Pin Hunt! Turn Blue, Put On Your Ice Cream Apron, & See If You Can Lead 25 Penguins To The Pin! *Day '''2: Work Time! Grab a Construction Hat From The Penguin Style Catalog & Get More Than 10 Dancing Construction Buddies To Join You On The Ice berg! *Day 3''': Waddle Up To The Lounge Above The Night Club & Play 10 Levels of Astro-Barrier. Wait 30 Seconds, Then Shoot At The Blue Ship To Uncover Secret Levels! *Day '''4: Grab a warm-weather item from new catalog in Gift Shop and have 20 penguins follow you to the cove for a snowball-throwing party! *Day 5''': Make a big fish wish! Go to ice-fishing by entering the door on the lodge. Try to catch the big fish. Hint: near the end instead of a worm use a fish for bait. *Day '''6: It's time for the hiking, vikings! Buy a viking helmet of your choice at the stage and march in a circle shouting: "Hiking!" and "Viking!". *Day 7': Before you log in to Club Penguin next time, check out the ''What's New Blog and help us picking the summer pin by leaving your comments! *Day '''8: Try doing things in a completely new way today. Start by reading the Club Penguin Times backwards like this - day backwards its luck good. *Day 9''': It's the day of the big green parade! Paint your penguin any shade of green and start a parade across the island with 20 other green penguins! *Day '''10: Start finding! Get a group of friends together and have a race to complete the Adventure Hunt. Be the first to spot everything! *Day 11: Find a buddy and go find a plant that eats snowballs. Hint: Throw snowballs at every plant you see until you find it! *Day 12: Prepare for take-off at the beacon of the lighthouse! Play Jet-Pack Adventure and try flying the whole course without getting any coins and win a huge bonus prize! *Day 13: Attention explorers! Grab your best explorer's outfit and uncover the mysterious stone puffle statue. Lead 10 penguins to it, calling "This way to the Stone Puffle!" *Day 14: It's a busy day in the coffee shop! Put on your apron and get to work. Serve 10 cups of coffee to thirsty penguins. *Day 15: Check out the Dojo Igloo Contest Winners in the Newspaper ! Buy some furniture from the catalog in the Ninja Hideout & recreate your favorite in your own igloo. *Day 16: The new pin is out, so make sure you find it and wear it ! Help other penguins discover it by giving them clues. *Day 17: Head to the Stage to star in Fairy Fables ! Try playing all of the roles, then pick your favorite and put on a play with your buddies. *Day 18: Make buddies with 7 penguins from different countries. Make sure you all wear your country flag pins ! *Day 19: Form a sports team with your buddies and start a game at the Soccer Pitch. Choose a team color to wear and make up cheers for your team ! *Day 20: Make sure you have all the colors from Penguin Style. Then get together with your friends and throw a color party ! *Day 21: Challenge someone to a Card-Jitsu match and earn your next belt. If you're already a ninja, practice in the secret Ninja Hideout. *Day 22: Pretend to sink the iceberg! Get a bunch of buddies to turn light blue and dance on the iceberg so that you all look like water on top of the 'berg! *Day 23: Ch-ch-check out the new DJ3K tracks in the Night Club today and celebrate by starting a dance party in your igloo! Don't forget to decorate. *Day 24: At the Pizza Parlor, move the switch on the Pizzatron 3000 and turn your pizzas sweet! Quickly make 8 candy pizzas without making a mistake. *Day 25: Go Ice Fishing and hook as many fish as you can - then cook your catch for some buddies at a party in your igloo! *Day 26: Time to hit the dance floor and show off your moves! Challenge a buddy to a dance-off in the Night Club. *Day 27: Waddle along to the Coffee Shop and go upstairs to the Book Room! Read all of the books and then wear the secret item that's hidden in one of them... *Day 28: Make a buddy smile. Tell your 5 favourite friends that you think they're terrific by sending a Penguin Mail postcard! Thank you! *Day 29: Put on your tour guide hat and take a new penguin around the island, teaching them everything they need to know about Club Penguin! If you're not a tour guide, take a tour! *Day 30: Sensei's at the hideout! Wear your belt around the island and let everyone know that Sensei has come to visit. *Day 31: Celebrate under the fireworks by getting your penguin buddies together at the iceburg and forming lines of different colors. Then... dance! *Day 32: Go to the forest and pretend to be an animal! Try and get 10 different animals there, and pretend to have your own zoo! *Day 33: Travel! Log in and choose the French language! Waddle around and say "Bonjour!" *Day 34: Do mission #1 & look for a hidden penguin by the Ice Rink. If your not a penguin secret agent, join by clicking the M at the top of your screen and take the quiz. *Day 35: "You decide!" Head to the Whats New Blog and help choose an item for the Penguin style catalog. *Day 36: Create a store in your igloo! Pretend your the most successful shop-keeper on the island and sell furniture items or pets! *Day 37: Ruby and the Ruby is at the stage! Go read the script then be Jacques Hammer or Ruby all over the island. Ask questions about the missing ruby! *Day 38: Play Medieval tag on the island by dressing in your favorite Medieval-style outfit and chasing penguins who say "Roar!" If you have a dragon costume, get knights and princesses to chase you! *Day 39: Head to the Penguin Style Catalog at the Gift Shop. Get 10 firends to pick out a fabulous new outfit, and go to the Cove to have a fasion show! *Day 40: Take your puffle into a came it can help you play. Then walk around the island with your pet & let everyone know how awesome your pet is! *Day 41: Go visit 15 igloos & tell the owner something you love about their igloo. *Day 42: Take your soccer ball to the Iceberg and start a dance party. *Day 43: Head to the Portuguese server and say "Penguinando!". It's like saying "Waddle On!" See if you can get 5 penguins to say it back. *Day 44: Rock? Country? Pop? Get your outfit, instrument, and friends! Check out every stage, pick your favorite, and get 5 other penguins dancing! *Day 45: The new furniture is out! Make your igloo the coolest place to rock and then invite 10 penguins to a loud igloo party. *Day 46: Use your all access pass to get behind the scenes. Find a penguin to interview about their favorite times jamming with their band. *Day 47: Find a cool band and let them know you'd like to help them out! Grab them a pizza, or dance to their songs. *Day 48: Wackiest Music Jam Outfit Day! Gather other penguins, and cram the Lighthouse stage wearing your wackiest outfits! *Day 49: Make your igloo into an airplane and pretend to fly all over the world! *Day 50: It's Day 50 of 101 Days of Fun! Can you help to get a group of at least 10 penguins on the iceburg to pop up happy face emotes? *Day 51: You get to vote for the new penguin color! Head to the forest and help decide! Cheer for your favorite color around the island. *Day 52: Take your purple or blue puffle out and about and visit other igloos! You can decorate your own igloo (try purple and blue) to host a puffle party. *Day 53: Last day of the Music Jam! Join your friends for a massive "dance off" at your favorite stage. *Day 54: Play the secret hidden game on a computer in Mission 3. If you're not a penguin secret agent, join by clicking the M at the top of your screen & take the quiz! *Day 55: It's a symphony! Press "E" and then "T" to show the music note emote and then get your buddies to fill up an igloo with sound! *Day 56: You are the puffle handler of the year. Take your puffle out for a walk and give other penguins tips on how to have the best pet ever! *Day 57: Starting at the Cove, get at least 10 penguins in a line and walk around the entire island! *Day 58: Transform your igloo into the ultimate performing stage, then invite others to come put on a show! *Day 59: Play one level of every single game on the island. *Day 60 : Go to the stage, grab some detective gear from the catalog and spend some time investigating the island! *Day 61: Find your scuba gear, head down to the Underground Pool and have a snorkel party! *Day 62: Dance, wave, and sit in any order, then see if other penguins can follow your moves! *Day 63: You decide! Log out and head to the What's New Blog to help select a new furniture item! *Day 64: Check out Penguins Around The World on the community page of the website, then send us a picture of your toy penguin preparing for the Festival of Flight! *Day 65: Celebrate the new color release with a game of Tag. When you get tagged, turn Aqua and pass it on! *Day 66: Have a shopping race with a buddy! Start at the Snow Forts and see if you can run to the Gift Shop, buy a new outfit, then return to the Snow Forts in 1 minute. *Day 67: Form a group with other penguins and pretend you're a car. Waddle around the island together and give other penguins a lift! *Day 68: Waddle up to the Book Room for a blast from the past. Find the hidden pyramid in the 2007-2008 Yearbook! *Day 69: Be the funniest penguin possible! Go tell everyone your favorite joke on stage at the lighthouse. *Day 70: Slow down! See if you can be the last penguin down the hill while playing Sled Racing with your buddies. *Day 71: What kind of sunglasses does Aunt Arctic wear? Find out by moving your mouse around Page B5 of the newspaper, then tell 5 friends! *Day 72: Find the new pin! When you do, draw attention to it by forming a wide circle around it with the other penguins in the area. *Day 73: Transform your igloo into an airplane, then invite other penguins over and watch the fun take flight! *Day 74: Go to the Pet Shop and and practice your Puffle Roundup skills. Try capturing the blue puffle first, then the rest, one color at a time! *Day 75: Talk to your buddies using only emotes! See how many times you can make other penguins smile. *Day 76: Try to find your penguin twin! Look at other penguin's player cards and see if you can make buddies with a penguin dressed-up like you today! *Day 77: Start a wave at the Cove! Get a bunch of blue penguins together, then as a group walk back and forth in the water shouting "Wave!" *Day 78: Start a game of 'Copy Me' at the Night Club. Whatever you do, get your friends to do it too. Try dancing, using emotions, or telling a joke! *Day 79: You've caught the rhythm bug, and you can't stop dancing! Coordinate a Conga line of 20 penguins and dance around the island! *Day 80: Describe a Club Penguin character or event to your buddies without saying its name. Feel free to use clothing items as props and see if they can guess it in 5 tries! *Day 81: Head to the Surf Shack and play Catchin' Waves in Survival Mode. Try staying on your board long enough to see the shark! *Day 82: Turn your igloo into a superhero HQ and recruit a team of penguins who are eager to help save the day! Your teams first task: Offer to save 10 penguins in need of help. *Day 83: Find a penguin wearing at least 3 clothing items, then try to guess which is their favourite. If someone guesses your favourite item, display a smiley emote! *Day 84: Check out the new play at the Stage! See if you can memorize one character's lines, then recite them to other penguins around the island. *Day 85: Give your throwing flipper a practise! Meet up with your buddies at the Snow Forts and cover the Penguin Stadium sign with as many snowballs as you can. Trivia *Hacker MicroChip123 edited the logo and made it say "101 Days Of Fail" because he thought the first week was boring. 's Version.]] *All the Penguins that appeared in the 101 Days Of Fun advertisement on the blog appeared in a picture for the Adventure Party. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake on Day 19. They said to play at the Ice Rink but the Ice Rink had already turned into the Soccer Pitch. *Several of the days challenges can only be done by members since they involve special member privileges. *The 101 Days of Fun might be a promotion for Club Penguin to get more penguins to sign up for a membership. *A lot of penguins do not play the 101 Days of Fun because they think it's not worth it and that it is boring. *The Fun Activities section of Club Penguin has lists of things to do online and offline. File:101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters File:101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters Category:Events Category:Club Penguin